Daily Drabble Challenge
by Cuchaterrible14
Summary: Creativit-e's sleeping warrior drabble challenge. Each drabble will be under 1,000 words. 1) 1st holding hands 2) 1st cuddling 3)1st kiss 4)1st surrender 5)1st vow 6) 1st fight 7) 1st love-making Rated M for drabble 7
1. Day 1: Hand Holding

A/N: I just started writing again after a long time so please be gentle with me lol

Day 1: Hand Holding

"We should probably hurry and find shelter before nightfall." Mulan stopped and turned to look at her companion after receiving no response. A sigh escaped thin lips as Mulan realized Aurora was at least a mile behind her. "I thought you were right behind me." The warrior shouted to the princess as she tried to catch up. Aurora frowned at Mulan as she recovered from almost tripping over a large root. "I wish you would just slow down and walk with me instead of in front of me." The princess mumbled when she finally caught up. Aurora looked up, expecting an answer from the normally quiet woman in front of her, but all she received was a view of the warrior's back as she walked away. "We need to hurry." Mulan didn't even look at Aurora as she spoke and continued further on.

The next hour was filled with hurried steps and few words. Aurora continued to trip over things and Mulan pretended not to find her companion to be completely adorable. The warrior had been struggling with these new feelings towards the princess. She first really started to notice her attraction to Aurora after she returned the girl's heart. It was a powerful experience putting a heart into someone else's body. Ever since then, Mulan started really noticing how beautiful Aurora was. The warrior could never let the princess know of her feelings, though, because Aurora was in love with a courageous prince.

Mulan was brought out of her thoughts by Aurora's melodious voice. "What do we do now?" The question was asked with a scowl as she looked beyond Mulan. The warrior turned to see where Aurora was looking and saw a small cliff. Mulan turned towards Aurora with a hint of a smile, thinking she was joking, and gave a small chuckle. Aurora scowled at the taller woman and crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive manner. "I don't see what's so funny. How are we supposed to keep going with this cliff?" The warrior's small smile faded as she realized Aurora wasn't kidding. Without answering the question, the warrior walked towards the cliff and jumped down; the fall was only about four feet. At first, Aurora's melodrama was infuriating, but now Mulan found it adorable. It's funny how things change.

Aurora looked down and saw that Mulan was safe. The warrior gestured with her hands for Aurora to also jump. The princess looked down and shook her head immediately. "I can't do it." The young princess stated as she sat on the cliff to see how big the fall was. Mulan tried, but failed, to hide her smile from the princess as she held out her arms to catch the beautiful woman standing above her. "Jump and I will catch you, Princess." Aurora smiled at the pet name, but was still wary. "I'm scared." Aurora softly replied without looking at Mulan. The last thing she wanted was Mulan to view her as weak. She'd been trying since they met to be on the same playing field as the warrior. She didn't want to be a nuisance to the woman she was quickly falling for. If she wanted Mulan to love her back she had to stop holder her back. So when she heard the warrior below her utter a soft, "Trust me," Aurora did exactly that and leapt off the cliff. Mulan caught her gracefully and put her back on the ground.

"Thank you." Aurora muttered, her face red from the fact that Mulan's hands were still resting on her waist. Aurora looked up after realizing Mulan wasn't removing her hands from her waist and saw that the warrior was just as flustered. Aurora smiled her beautiful smile at the warrior and her smile grew when Mulan smiled right back. The princess stepped back and took Mulan's hand in hers, interlacing their fingers. "We should probably hurry before it gets dark," Aurora said with a smile as she pulled Mulan towards their destination. Mulan couldn't keep the smile off her face as she walked hand in hand through the woods with Aurora, the woman she was starting to fall in love with.

A/N 2: Thank you for reading. Please review if you enjoyed it or if you have any writing advice

A/N 3: Also my tumblr for my fanfiction is .com


	2. Day 2: Cuddling

This is from Creativit-e's Daily Drabble Challenge

Pairing: Sleeping Warrior

Rating: PG

Summary: Set in the same universe as Day 1. Aurora has another nightmare.

Word Count: 730

She was back inside the dreaded room with no windows or doors. The fire was growing larger around her as she tried to cover all of her body with whatever she could. Aurora gave up on screaming for help. She was all alone in this room; she hadn't seen Henry since Emma and Snow returned to their land. Aurora quickly moved her hands in front of her face to protect herself from flames, burning her hand in the process. The princess screamed out in pain, grasping her hand in the other.

Mulan brushed a stray piece of hair back behind Aurora's ear as she watched the girl sleep. Ever since finding out about Aurora's nightmares, Mulan couldn't sleep knowing Aurora could be hurt. The warrior would risk weeks of sleepless nights to ensure the princess' safety. She was brought out of her thoughts by a small whimper that came from her sleeping companion. The whimpers continued to grow louder until Mulan decided to step in. The warrior gently shook Aurora's shoulder, hoping to wake her nicely. When that didn't work, she proceeded to shake her a little harder, saying her name a few times to wake her up.

Aurora was huddled in a corner of the room, trying to not get burnt anymore. She faintly heard her name being called from somewhere. She looked around, trying to find the source, but didn't see anyone. Her name was called a few more times before she recognized the voice. "Mulan?" She asked, hoping it was the warrior coming to save her. The next thing she knew, she was opening her eyes and seeing a worried Mulan hovering over her.

Mulan smiled with relief when Aurora opened her eyes and slowly wiped away a few tears that had rolled down the princess' face. "It's okay. You're okay." Mulan tried to reassure the princess as best she could. After a few seconds of just staring at each other, Aurora pushed up and wrapped her arms around Mulan's neck, holding on tight. "It was so scary. I thought I wasn't going to wake up this time." Aurora whispered. Mulan held tight to the other girl after hearing how scared she sounded. "What can I do to help, Princess?" Mulan asked, hoping to help Aurora be able to go back to sleep.

Aurora backed out of the embrace and looked deep into Mulan's eyes. After a few moments that seemed to last forever, Aurora uttered a soft, "Will you hold me?" making her blush. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. Before Aurora could take the request back, Mulan was shifting so she could comfortably lie down, opening her arms up for the princess. "I will do whatever you need, Princess." Mulan whispered into the dark, the moon being the only source of light. Aurora waited a few seconds to make sure she heard correctly before crawling towards Mulan, resting her head over Mulan's heart, smiling when she heard the frantic heart beat and felt strong arms wrap around her torso. "Thank you." Aurora whispered into Mulan's neck before closing her eyes and falling into a peaceful sleeping with the rise and fall of the warrior's chest.

"I feel there are some things we could talk about, Princess. This is hard to say, but I've come to realize my feelings for you and I know you are in love with Philip, but I just had to tell you that I am falling in love with you." Mulan lay there, waiting patiently for Aurora's response. After a few minutes with no answer from Aurora, Mulan continued on. "I am sorry for making you uncomfortable. After we find Philip I will go elsewhere and leave the two of you to love each other." Mulan began to grow agitated as she waited for Aurora to say something. She was about to speak again when she heard the faint snore. It was so small that Mulan couldn't help but find it adorable. After she realized that snore meant the princess was sleeping she let out a sigh of both relief and a little sadness. Aurora hadn't heard her confession. Telling her about her feelings was probably a bad idea anyway. Instead of worrying about it any longer, Mulan just kissed Aurora's head and closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep before the sun rose and their journey continued.


End file.
